<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>celebration by taye_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910284">celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z'>taye_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Post, Gen, No Romance, OOC, Tubbo is only mentioned im sorry, and by a few i mean one but it still counts right, decided to write my own take on the war, so how does this shite work, sorry if ppl out of character idk what im doing, that is a lie tubbo has a few lines, what else do i put</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The duel took more of a toll on Dream than he's willing to admit.<br/>Tommy isn't sure if he made the right choice giving up his disks.<br/>George can't tell what Dream is thinking.<br/>Wilbur notices his right-hand man's somberness.<br/>_<br/>first time posting, if ive messed something up ill go punch a tree or smth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dream's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh no dream has existential crisis and dies :(((( (not really just kidding jk)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur stands in front, hands clasped behind his back. “This man does not speak for me Dream.”</p>
<p>There was silence.</p>
<p>“But if this is something both you and Tommy are willing to do.”</p>
<p>Only the sounds of the trees rustling in the background could be heard.</p>
<p>“Then I will let it happen.”<br/>
__<br/>
Here they were. He couldn’t see Tommy, but he heard his ragged breaths.<br/>
The poison did its job, making him weak. He gripped his bow. It was enchanted, but that didn’t matter. They were both at their weakest.<br/>
<em>One!</em><br/>
He can’t miss.<br/>
<em>Two!</em><br/>
He felt the eyes of his comrades, his friends.<br/>
<em>Three!</em><br/>
Was this worth it?<br/>
<em>Four!</em><br/>
He remembered the burning passion in Tommy’s eyes when he declared a duel.<br/>
<em>Five!</em><br/>
He couldn’t miss.<br/>
<em>Six!</em><br/>
He nocked an arrow into the string.<br/>
<em>Seven!</em><br/>
What if he missed?<br/>
<em>Eight!</em><br/>
No.<br/>
<em>Nine!</em><br/>
He would not miss.<br/>
<em>Ten paces! Fire!</em><br/>
He didn’t miss.<br/>
__<br/>
Tommy’s respawn took longer than usual. Perhaps it was because of all the wounds he had before.<br/>
His friends congratulated him, patted his back. But he did not feel like he won.<br/>
The people of L’manburg stood solemn. What they were to do know, he didn’t know.<br/>
“Dream.”<br/>
He turns.<br/>
Tommy stood on the path. The angle prevented Dream from seeing his eyes. Tommy smiled.<br/>
“May I have a moment of your time?”<br/>
__<br/>
“Deal.”<br/>
He had the disks. After all this time, he finally had the disks.<br/>
And yet, it didn’t feel fairly won.<br/>
Was it the way Tommy looked? So sad, so desperate?<br/>
Was it because the boy was only sixteen?<br/>
Why did he feel so… </p>
<p>guilty?<br/>
__<br/>
The people of L’manburg were celebrating. Loud booms echo from the fireworks as they explode in the sky. How had they gotten their hands on fireworks, anyways?<br/>
Their cheers were loud. They yelled in happiness, despite the destruction of their land. How could they be so happy?<br/>
The Dream SMP did not celebrate. Once he came back with the disks, most of their allies just… wandered off. As if they had not just fought the most one-sided war of their life.<br/>
As if they didn’t just cost a boy his most valuable possessions.<br/>
As if they had just not destroyed a nation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tommy's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>people respawn, but depending on the amount of injuries the person had, the longer and more painful the respawn is. normal respawn takes about 5 seconds. if its more severe, it takes 10.<br/>tommy's takes 15 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was he so stupid?<br/>
He couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut and now he was facing off against the best known fighter.<br/>
He fiddled with his bow- no, <em>Fundy's bow.</em><br/>
Wilbur stood in front of him. He looked up and met Wilbur’s eyes, begging himself not to break down now, he can’t, he won’t-<br/>
“W-what if I miss the shot?”<br/>
Wilbur sighed. The man seemed to age twenty years right before his eyes.<br/>
“Tommy, this was your condition.”<br/>
Tommy cast his eyes to the ground.<br/>
“You’ve really gotten yourself into a mess.”<br/>
__<br/>
The poison had no effect. He was already at his weakest. He breathed in, out.<br/>
<em>One!</em><br/>
He couldn’t do this, he’s gonna miss-<br/>
<em>Two!</em><br/>
His nation was depending on him, he can’t miss-<br/>
<em>Three!</em><br/>
Fundy, the first born in their nation, was depending on him-<br/>
<em>Four!</em><br/>
Tubbo, his best friend, was depending on him-<br/>
<em>Five!</em><br/>
Wilbur, their proud leader, he was depending on him-<br/>
<em>Six!</em><br/>
Their nation had only just been made he can’t let it die this quickly-<br/>
<em>Seven!</em><br/>
They took and they destroyed why couldn't they just leave them alone-<br/>
<em>Eight!</em><br/>
He’s so tired he didn’t want to fight anymore he just wants it to end-<br/>
<em>Nine!</em><br/>
He will try his best, for his nation, they were all looking at him with hope and they were depending on him he can’t miss he can’t <em>he won’t-</em><br/>
<em>Ten paces! Fire!</em><br/>
He missed.<br/>
__<br/>
Respawning hurt so much more than it ever did before.<br/>
He was in a grey box with his own pain, it hurt so bad, he begs silently for it to stop it doesn’t stop-<br/>
He wakes up.<br/>
He no longer hurts.<br/>
He knows what he has to do.<br/>
He walks down until he stands at the top of the stairs. He can see Dream. They are celebrating. He sees Eret <em>fuck Eret.</em> He hopes they can’t see the tears in his eyes from where they were.<br/>
“Dream.”<br/>
The green bastard turns around. Tommy forces a smile.<br/>
“May I have a moment of your time?”<br/>
__<br/>
“Deal.”<br/>
He shook Dream’s hand. Dream was silent, looking at the discs.<br/>
“Good deal, Tommy.”<br/>
He watched as the man walked away with two of his most prized possessions. He fought so hard for those. Him and Tubbo, they fought and they tried and they won but here they were now.<br/>
Dream still won.<br/>
Dream always won.<br/>
Tommy turns, walking back to L’manburg. His friends were solemnly sitting together in the ruins of their hot dog van. He remembers how this all started, how it was just him and Wilbur trying to scam others for profit. Who knew it would lead to a revolution, and a war that cost them everything.<br/>
“Men.”<br/>
They all look.  He sees their desperation, their sadness, their hope. He smiles. It wasn’t forced.<br/>
“I’ve secured our independence.”<br/>
__<br/>
Tommy did not feel like celebrating.<br/>
Yes, it was nice that they had two new members. One of them was female. He was sure he would shoot her with his gun later.<br/>
But for now, he wanted to be alone.<br/>
He sat on the wall. The fireworks were loud, but he was about as secluded as he was gonna get.<br/>
His disks. Dream, that green son of a bitch, he has his disks. They were his and yet Dream had them in his sweaty little hands.<br/>
He wonders what Dream will do now. If he was Dream, he would gloat and probably get killed fifty times. But he wasn’t Dream.<br/>
Dream was smart and calculating. He knew exactly what he was doing almost all the time.<br/>
Was getting his disks back even possible?<br/>
Was it worth it, to give them up?<br/>
He looks down at his ruined land, the land war was fought on. He saw Wilbur introducing Nihachu to Fundy. He watched Tubbo and Jack Manifold laughing as they launched explosives into the sky. He saw a group of friends, all laughing and celebrating and they were all so happy.<br/>
Yes.<br/>
It was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh no tommy is sad what do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. George's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow dream sure is acting weird isnt he - george</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream didn’t celebrate.<br/>He came back, he announced he had the disks, and then he left. Simple as that.<br/>George and his comrades all left. What was the point of celebrating if the main reason they won was gone?<br/>George wanted to go talk to Dream. Perhaps Dream was just tired. He searched high and low. Finally, he found him.<br/>Dream was in the community house. He was sitting at the table. A drink was placed in front of him. It looked untouched.<br/>George sat across from him. For a while, they just sat together in silence.<br/>George was watching the fireworks in the sky. Funny, how the people who suffered the worst celebrated the hardest. Were they happy? He hoped they were.<br/>He was watching them launch, one after another <em>how many did they have holy shit,</em> when Dream suddenly spoke.<br/>“Am I a bad person?”<br/>George snapped his head to face Dream. He wasn’t sure he heard correctly. “W-what?”<br/>Dream looked up. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking under that mask. “Look at them.”<br/>George looked back out the window.<br/>“That nation, I just put them through the worst war in their life. Yet, they’re… cheering.”<br/>There was silence, aside from the distant booms of fireworks. Dream sighed. “I’m just wondering.”<br/>George thinks hard. Dream never really showed emotion, yet now he seemed so solemn. “W-well, I don’t think you’re a bad person. <em>Not so sure about the people in L’manburg, though.</em>” He can’t help but mutter.<br/>Dream stared out the window. “I’m the villain in their minds, aren’t I?”<br/>George saw a firework in the shape of a creeper go up in the sky. “Look at it from Tommy’s view. You attack, you destroy his nation’s land, you convince one of their members to turn against them, you kill him, and you take his disks. Wouldn't you consider yourself a villain, too?”<br/>Dream took a sip of his glass. They watched the light show outside <em>god damn how many of those do they have?</em><br/>“I… I’m not sure why I did what I did.”<br/>George stays silent. <br/>“I-I was caught up in the moment and now I feel like shit <em>I just stole a teenager's most prized possessions!</em>”<br/>Dream angrily throws the disks on the table. “He fought so hard for these! You weren't there, but he outsmarted me! He beat me and I couldn’t accept it!”<br/>There were a few tense moments. George sat still, watching Dream breath in and out.<br/>All the tension suddenly releases from Dream’s shoulders. He stares down. <br/>“They’re just two music disks. They’re easily replaceable.” George says, in an attempt to make Dream feel better.<br/>Dream picked up one of them. George thinks it’s Cat, judging by the yellowish ring. Dream spun it between his fingers.<br/>“I tried using that reasoning on Tommy. He claimed, at the time, that they had ‘sentimental value’. I don’t even know how Tommy knows that word. But yes, they’re very important to him. Worth more than a thousand dollars, as Skeppy proved.”<br/>Dream pocketed the disks. He sighed, pushing himself away from the table. George stands.<br/>At that moment, Dream looked so sad. George couldn’t just let him walk away. Watching his best friend beat himself up was horrible.<br/>“Dream, you aren’t a bad person.” Dream turned back, startled. George continued.<br/>“Yes, you were caught up in the moment. You may have made some bad decisions. But for now, you have to let it be.”<br/>He took a step towards the distraught man. “There’s no point in beating yourself up over it. It already happened. You can’t walk over there and apologize, well I mean you could but they probably wouldn’t believe you and they would probably shoot you on sight-” He cuts himself off. Restarts, taking a deep breath.<br/>“If you really feel like you can’t live with the pain, then you could give the disks back.”<br/>Dream shakes his head.<br/>George watched his body language. He had gotten quite good at telling what Dream was thinking, but right now George couldn’t decipher the code. Was Dream feeling angry, judging by his closed fists? Was he feeling hopeless, by the way his shoulders sagged? Was he feeling desperate, in the way his whole body seems rigid? It was impossible to tell.<br/>George glanced outside one last time.<br/>A firework of a flag lit up the sky.<br/>“Dream, you gave a nation independence. Yes, it came at a cost, but now they’re happy!” He couldn’t help but smile.<br/>“Stop thinking about the destruction you caused, and start thinking about how you, out of the generosity you had, let them be free.”<br/>Dream seems to lessen up. His fists relax, his shoulders rise, and he isn't as tense. He looked outside. George was certain he saw the flag, too.<br/>“I-Thank you, George.”<br/>“No problem, piss baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now they're happy isnt that sweet<br/>(how to make something not sound sarcastic in text)<br/>anyways im really sorry if george is ooc but i dont know him too well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wilbur's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wilbur was like "wait there isnt an annoying 16 yr swearing at me"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was wonderful.<br/>Their nation had freedom! It was cause to celebrate!<br/>Yet, there was a certain feeling in the air. It was the feeling in the air when a loud sixteen year-old was absent. It seemed too... quiet. <br/>The lone figure sat on the wall. Wilbur excused himself, leaving Nikki and Fundy to talk about fish? He wasn’t sure.<br/>It was quite the view from the top. You could see parts of the Dream Team SMP from the vantage point. But Wilbur didn’t think Tommy was here for the looks.<br/>The teenager sat with his back hunched. He picked at the wall idly. Wilbur plops himself down next to Tommy. “What’s on your mind?”<br/>Tommy didn’t react for a while. Wilbur didn’t pressure him into answering, instead gazing out. He watched a distant figure walking to the community house. He wonders who they are, and why they’re going back to the house this late at night.<br/>“Dream has my disks.”<br/>Ah, yes. Of course Tommy would be thinking about his loss.<br/>Wilbur didn’t quite understand the big deal about the disks. “Can’t you replace them?”<br/>Tommy’s shoulders tense, and for a moment Wilbur prepares himself for the kid’s sharp tongue. But instead of cussing at Wilbur, he starts talking fast.<br/>“Those are the first two disks I had. Back then, the idea of ender chests never occurred to us. Dream got it in his damn head that my disks belonged to him. He stole them, then he wanted my netherite chestplate for the disks, then we scammed each other and then I killed him and got them back. But then he chases me-”<br/>He paused for breath, then continued. “Blah blah blah, we fight, I completely outsmart him, the usual. But ever since then, he’s had it out for my disks. And I mean, I can’t part with them, especially after fighting my hardest for them!”<br/>He stopped.<br/>“Yet, you did.”<br/>Tommy looked at him, and in that moment, Wilbur saw something. He saw the sadness in Tommy’s eyes, but also the fuming anger. “Yeah, but I’ll get them back.”<br/>Wilbur shifts and turns so he faces their nation. He hears Tommy do the same.<br/>It wasn’t pretty. In fact, it looked like hell. But they can repair, they can rebuild. They can’t rebuild the disks.<br/>Wilbur drops his arm on Tommy’s shoulders. He feels the poor boy tense.<br/>“I don’t think I ever got the chance to tell you how great of a right-hand man you are.”<br/>Tommy remains rigid.<br/>“You challenged Dream to a duel. At the time, I thought that was very reckless. But now, I see that you were desperate, we all were. Thinking on the spot like that, while it seemed like you were throwing yourself away, led to our independence.”<br/>Tommy seemed to loosen up a bit. Wilbur continued.<br/>“And oh goodness, don’t even get me started on your selflessness! You, giving away the two things that mattered most to you, just for our nation?” He ruffled Tommy’s hair. “You make me proud.”<br/>Tommy didn’t respond, and that was okay. They sat together and watched the fireworks shoot up into the sky.<br/>“Eret’s a bitch, isn’t he?”<br/>Wilbur can’t help but snort at that. “Yeah, you summarized him in one word.” Tommy chuckles.<br/>Wilbur stops and thinks. “Y’know, you and Eret are very different.” <br/>Tommy gives him a confused look. “What?”<br/>Wilbur waved his hand in the air as he talked. “Eret wanted power. Quite selfishly, he took Dream’s offer to be ‘King’.”<br/>“He also lives in America, probably owns twenty guns.”<br/>“Yes, yes, let me continue. So Eret decides to be ‘King’, yeah? He didn’t think, and well, look at him now. He may have power, but he doesn’t have independence.”<br/>“Yeah, what does him being king even mean?”<br/>Wilbur sighs. “Child, I’m trying to make a philosophical moment right now.”<br/>“Hey, don’t call me a child!” Tommy swats Wilbur’s arm off his shoulder. “...what does philosophical mean?”<br/>Wilbur sits silently. “Y’know, it doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say, Eret’s a selfish little fuck and you’re not.”<br/>Tommy took a moment to think. “Okay.”<br/>Wilbur stands. He offers Tommy a hand. He watched Tommy. He was looking out over the destruction. At that moment, Wilbur wished more than ever to be able to know what the teenager was thinking. Suddenly, Tommy grabbed his outstretched hand. They stand together, looking over their land. Wilbur shoved Tommy’s shoulder affectionately. <br/>“Ow- Wilbur, what the hell-”<br/>“Shh. Tubbo and Jack saved a firework for you. It's pretty special. You wanna go set it off before they do?”<br/>At the mention of being able to explode something, Tommy’s eyes light up. “Hell yeah, I do! Move aside, bitch!” He launches himself off the wall, completely misses the MLG, and takes off towards his friends, yelling “Wait for me!” Wilbur chuckles.<br/>He watches Tubbo attempt to show Tommy how to set off the rocket, to which Tommy, being the ignorant child he is, sets it off wrong and almost causes a mass explosion. They manage to salvage the rocket and shoot into the sky. Their nation yells ten times louder as their flag is displayed in bright colors on the night sky. He can hear Tommy yelling multiple profanities in his excitement. Wilbur smiles.<br/>He turns back to the Dream SMP. He sees two distant figures this time, both walking back to their house. He had a hunch who they were. He silently wished them his best. <br/>“Wilbur! Wilbur, watch me set this fucker!”<br/>“No-nonononno Tommy! Not like that!”<br/>“Shut up, Tubbo! I’m kidding you’re alright Wilbur, c’mon!”<br/>Wilbur takes one last look at the two people. He looks back over his own land. There’s so much work to be done. But with somebody like Tommy as his right-hand man, he had a feeling it wouldn’t take too long to get back to their former glory.<br/>“Wiiilbuuuur! I’ll shoot you with my gun if you don’t get your ass down here!”<br/>But until then, he supposed they could spare some time to celebrate.<br/>“Hold on, Tommy! I’m coming!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so thats that.<br/>ive got more plans, if i get enough motivation<br/>i got an au already in mind so i guess ill make it if i want<br/>anyways thanks buds<br/>have a fabulous day/night and wear ur mask please thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>